


一个温柔的夜晚

by CicoLilia



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Alpha Youko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Rakushun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 阳子/乐俊，女攻，abo，反正十二国记里的孩子都是树上长出来的，那abo就可以随便内射成结不用担心有小孩了嘛！真方便！
Relationships: Nakajima Youko/Rakushun
Kudos: 5





	一个温柔的夜晚

乐俊在床上平躺着，惴惴不安，夕阳的余晖从窗外照射进来在对面的墙上投下一片橙红的方形，他盯着那片墙壁，不安的翻了个身。他现在所住的客栈高档又豪华，与他一贯的风格相去甚远，这是阳子托人定的，虽说对方其实也不喜欢这种奢靡的作风，但是情况实属无奈，他们需要隔音功能尽量好一点的……他想到这里不禁鸵鸟似的抱住了头，最后决定坐起来喝点水压压惊，阳子应该是在日落后来，但他甚至无法决定用哪种形态面对她。

当最后一点光线消逝在地平线彼端时阳子敲开了乐俊所在房间的门，她穿着朴素，头上戴着的斗笠盖住了一头红发，给她开门的是鼠形的乐俊，阳子注意到房间里飘荡着一阵若有若无的香气。她低头看了看乐俊，对方正努力装出一副镇定的样子，这令她有点无可奈何。

“你现在感觉还好吗？”

“还…还算可以。”

“如果你很紧张的话我们可以过会儿再开始。”阳子边说边将斗笠和剑放到桌子上，她听到身后一阵悉悉索索的声音，再回头时乐俊已经躺在床上了，人形的，不过可能是出于害羞或者别的原因他选择背对阳子，对方身上的信息素气味更明显了。阳子轻手轻脚的走过去，俯下身体在乐俊的侧脸上亲了一口，“都交给我就好。”她轻声安慰。

他们之间的这种关系已经持续了一段时间，乐俊的发情期很规律，规律到可以推算出具体日期，这可能和他健康的生活以及乐观的心态有关。阳子帮他解决这个生理需求，她强大，但又那么温柔，会体贴的让他在不断攀升的快感中攀上一次次高潮，疲累却又舒适。

他听见阳子脱衣服的声音，接着对方的身体就贴了上来，在他的后颈和肩膀上落下一个个亲吻，温柔的爱意化解了他的紧张，接着他感到自己的身体被转了过来，阳子直起身体挤进他的两腿间，湿黏的液体从他的后穴里断断续续的往外涌，把股间弄的一片湿滑。

“抱歉，我让你等很久了吗？”

“没…没有。这个是在你来了之后才开始的……”

阳子强势的Alpha信息素让他招架不住，他喘着气，小心翼翼的抬起屁股，迎合着阳子正往他身体里探入的手指，他的内里火热又湿润，入口因为发情期而变得柔软，更容易被进入，阳子的手指很轻易的就增加到了三根，指腹按揉着他肠壁上微微凸起的点，乐俊用手臂遮住眼睛，在快感中止不住的战栗，随着她的动作轻声呻吟，阴茎半勃着向外滴水。

“阳…阳子，啊……可，可以了…”

阳子没有答话，但他感到对方的手指离开了身体，紧接着那根灼热的性器就贴了上来。阳子扶住他的腰耐心的往里挺入，对方的肉壁几乎是立刻就热情的吸附上来，引着她往更深处进，乐俊发出几声享受的喟叹，舒服的弓起腰，阳子逐渐填满了他，龟头顶在他的生殖腔口处，那里因为发情而打开了一条缝隙，阳子并没有急着顶进去。她喘着气，手捏着乐俊的胯骨，对方正陷在欲望得到满足的快感里，不住的喘息着。

“我一会儿能成结吗？”

“嗯……啊，好，好的……唔啊！”

他迷迷糊糊的说，接着他的腰被抬了起来，阳子跪在床上，从上往下的开始操他，粗大的阴茎一直抽离到只剩头部再用力的整根顶进，突然的刺激让乐俊不受控制的惊叫出声，他攥紧了枕头的一角，在快感中难耐的仰起头，已经完全勃起的性器贴在自己的小腹上随着操干的节奏往外滴着前液，在肚子上蹭出一片湿泞，阳子的每一下都顶在他的前列腺上，再贯穿进深处，他的生殖腔口被逐渐撞的松软，灼热又酥麻的快感在他的小腹深处不断积累着，他甚至都能听到对方的肉棒搅动他身体内部时发出的水声，即将被顶进生殖腔的感觉让他几乎是有点手足无措的握住阳子的手臂。

“呜……阳子，嗯…啊，等，等……啊——！”

激烈的快感几乎瞬间就在他的腰骨上炸开，他不自觉的绷紧了腹部的肌肉，在高潮中发出拖长了尾音的哀鸣，精液溅满了他的小腹，一些甚至流到了他的胸前，他还有点没反应过来到底发生了什么，只能在快感中挣扎。阳子挤进了他的生殖腔里，忍耐过一阵令人腰软的收缩绞紧后，她又等了几秒，也不知道对方缓过来没有，她俯下身子在乐俊的唇上轻啄几下算作是招呼，又抓住他的腰动了起来，刚高潮完就被刺激敏感处的感觉实在有点超过，乐俊可怜兮兮的呜咽出声，手无力的搭上她的肩膀，又在下一次插入中滑落到床上。

“乐俊……你不舒服吗？”

阳子注意到对方的反应后关切的停了下来，乐俊只是摇了摇头，喘息着将她拉近自己，去蹭她的嘴唇，亲昵的索吻。他们之间的亲吻一向是安静又温和的，阳子的舌尖滑进了乐俊张开的唇瓣间，舔过他的上颚和齿列，与对方纠缠，下身小幅度的挺动着，始终保持在一个深度，龟头反复顶开他的生殖腔口。乐俊抖个不停，一连串的呻吟最后都被堵在嘴里变成柔软的闷哼声，他夹紧了对方的腰，小腹深处不停歇的快感让他几乎无法思考。太舒服了，他模模糊糊的想。如果他再稍微清醒一点就能意识到自己现在有多湿，因为发情而分泌出来的体液将两人的结合处濡湿的一塌糊涂。阳子终于结束了这个吻，末了还咬了一口他的下唇，乐俊的里面热的像是要融化了，柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹着她，热情的吸吮，这美妙的感觉令她不禁想多享受一会儿。乐俊看上去已经有点神志不清了，瞳孔涣散着，身体无力的软在她身下，阴茎甚至都没硬起来——他刚刚可能仅靠被操就达到了一个内部小高潮——对于另一方信息素的渴求使他无意识的蹭着阳子披散下来的头发，嗅着上面的气息。

“嗯…哈啊……啊，唔……”

“乐俊…乐俊，我准备成结了。”

阳子轻轻拍了拍他的侧脸，乐俊状似理解了似的点了点头，伸手环过她的脖颈。阳子的结开始逐渐涨大卡在他的生殖腔里，他在内部被填满撑开的快感中恍惚的呻吟出声，半软着的性器跟着射出一点稀薄的精液，他努力聚焦起视线去看对方，在高潮的余韵中哆嗦个不停，紧接着阳子就射了进来，Alpha大量的精液撑的他不住的颤抖，他的小腹都因此略微鼓起，被内射的感觉让他头脑一片空白，同时也前所未有的满足。

到下一波热潮来之前还有一段时间，他们可以闲聊一阵，喝点水补充补充体力。阳子侧躺在乐俊身边，手搭在对方的腰上，“你还是不打算搬进皇宫里去吗？”

“我想先把大学上完……”

“在那之后呢？”

乐俊短暂的沉默了几秒，诚实的回答：“我也不知道。”

意料之中的回答让阳子微不可闻的叹息一声，“我会尊重你的选择。”说完她撑起上半身凑上去在乐俊的额头上亲了一口。

或许我只是需要一点时间做决定。他在对方的气息中闭上眼睛。我是爱着她的。他想。

  
  
  


END


End file.
